Talk:Oceanview, Illinois
location :moved from User talk:Scarecroe Hey there, Scott. I don't know whether you created the page or not, but at any rate, there's something I thought I should share. On the page about Oceanview, Illinois, you or whoever referred to it as a fictional city. Well, it's true, that place doesn't seem to be on very many maps, but I took a class last year with a guy from Illinois, and having seen the movie, I asked him if there was such a place, and he said that there was. You might want to take that into consideration. Garrettk41 03:18, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :I created the page, and I've yet to find any evidence that such a city exists. It doesn't show up via Google search, Mapquest, or in any roadmap (and the Follow That Bird map is fictionalized, and comparing to real maps doesn't reveal anything). The closest I've found is an Ocean View Developing Company in Chicago. So in this case, I'm not sure your friend from Illinois is the best authority, unless he can provide a map or some other evidence, or you're still in contact with him and can double check (has he ever been there, what are the neighboring towns, etc.) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:03, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::Interesting. Actually, I wasn't really friends with this guy. It was just the class getting to know each other on the first day and he was the one I was partnered up with. I don't even remember his name offhand. But at any rate, being that he's from Illinois, I wouldn't be so quick to doubt him. Perhaps it isn't really a city as the movie words it, but rather a small section of another part of the state. I, for instance, live in Millcreek, which is a small neighborhood-esque section of South Portland, Maine. I don't think you'll find Millcreek on a map. Maybe Ocean View is like it. -- Garrettk41 03:49, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::I'm quick to doubt him precisely because it's hearsay. It's not impossible that there might be a suburb or neighborhood by that name somewhere in Illinois, but there's no way of verifying it right now, and even then, it wouldn't contradict the claim that Oceanview is a fictional *city* (Millcreek doesn't appear to be an autonomous city, but is considered a part of South Portland, and there's plenty of evidence of its existence online). Nothing personal, Garrett, but I'm reluctant to alter this page based on the scanty current evidence, especially since you're not even sure of the spelling (Oceanview versus Ocean View; the film's city is definitely Oceanview, and Mapquest reveals foour Oceanviews and five Ocean Views in the US, but none in Illinois). If a person from Illinois were to personally argue the point, I'd take it more seriously, but you're relying on something you remember hearing from someone in only a single conversation a year ago, with someone who may not have even known but either assumed or had heard it from someone else, and so on. -- Andrew Leal (talk)